Darkness Awakening/Transcript
This is the episode script of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers: Wild Force. song story starts at Sci-Ryan: So. Connor. The woman on this island is a princess. Connor Lacey: She reminds me about Twilight Sparkle when she's a princess. Evil Ryan: And Rianna when she is a princess and a Prime. Connor Lacey: You think this Rianna is a bit like Twilight, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: Yes. At least Ryan did fight those Orgs. Sci-Ryan: Yup. And I hope Ryan is ok. Since he became a Green Ranger. I wonder if you help Raven Queen. Connor Lacey: Yeah. [Ryan puts his hand on Connor and his eyes turn white. Flashback to "Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland" Brook Page: voice Raven and Connor Lacey finally signed the Storybook of Legends and inherited the evil powers of Raven Queen's mother! Is Ryan right in thinking Raven's and Connor's good nature allow them to stay good? Or, will this make them evil? Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. Young Narrator? I don't want to interrupt but, things are happening so fast down here. eyes glow purple and he smirks evilly Ryan F-Freeman: You ok, Connor? Connor Lacey: a different voice Yes. I feel so powerful like the Evil Queen, Prime-Prince. Evil Ryan: Your voice. It's different. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor? Sci-Ryan: Your voice is different. Card guard: There she is! Get her! Courtly Jester: The guards! Lizzy Heart It is I, your princess Lizzy Hearts. Seize this girl and the friend of Ryan at once! Card Guard: Right Away, your highness! card guards surround Connor and friends. Connor and Raven uses their magic to send the guards flying. Connor and Raven teleports to a Hill then fires at Courtly, which she dodges Apple White: I know Raven, Ryan. She's stronger then those dark powers. Ryan F-Freeman: And I know Connor, Apple. He's stronger then these dark powers. Twilight Sparkle: You and me both, Ryan. ends and Ryan's eyes turn to normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I think you got the Evil Queen's dark magic. You could give Discord a run for his money. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Yup. At least I know that Ryan was like. Apple White Don't do it, Connor! his voice And you was like.. Connor Queen Ryan, get out of the way! Connor Lacey: Perfect. I Remember now. Ryan F-Freeman: chuckles I did remember that. Your voice did sound like a evil version of you. Connor Lacey: Yeah. have a idea Ryan F-Freeman: Connor, I think you can use your magic to fight an org if one shows up. Connor Lacey: Right. Sci-Ryan: I wonder what Connor did at Legacy Day. his hand on Ryan then his eyes turn white to Legecy Day Twilight Sparkle: I am Twilight White, and I am ready to follow the path of Snow White. key appears and Twilight unlocks the book opens and she see images of Twilight asleep when Connor have gave her an poison apple, Twilight with Thomas at a horse drawn carriage and Twilight singing on stage. A mirror appears and Twilight sees her reflection as a queen of her kingdom Twilight Sparkle: Perfect! mirror turns into a pen and Twilight signs the book by writing the name "Twilight White" Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts